User blog:CarverSindile/Military Pt.1
North Mesquite Independent Military Forces (NMIMF aka “The North Legion”) Assassin Youngling This assassin is the basic rank for a new member and the Assassin Youngling is a child, an Assassin-in-training. No weapons except practice and blunt weapons for training. Assassin Learner This assassin is the smarter and harder built rank of the assassin. Guns, basic longsword for close quarters combat and a basic dagger for last resort. Assassin Shadower This assassin is a standard rank for people who use poison and stealth to kill. This is a rank that has only one requirement. That you are able to follow and kill someone without being noticed at all. This rank will be judged by Assassin's Grandmaster only (after missions). Guns, Crossbows, bows, and arrows and five throwing knives (poisoned (hollow for the poison)). Assassin Knight This assassin is well known and respected by clan members to be a witty, clever, faithful, brave, powerful, resourceful assassin. The "Assassin Knights" are the backbone of the Republic's army, each knight is expert in the art of warfare. They are most disciplined and experienced. No new member may immediately be recruited to this rank (without going to the council for approval). This rank's members are the only ones who can be hand-picked. This is the lowest, most basic rank of Noble Assassin. Short blade, dual hidden blades, some members choose this: a large hammer with an ax attached to the end and can take on an apprentice if he or she wants to. The heavy members use mini-gun that uses rail-gun technology. Assassin Master They are the medium rank of Noble assassin. An Assassin Knight who showed a great understanding of the Code and managed to instruct a Youngling or Learner and train them successfully to the level of an Assassin Knight was elevated to the rank of Master by The Thirteen Council. Assassin's Grandmaster Bodyguard These people are also handpicked and only 10 are allowed. This is the highest rank of Noble Assassin. One for each grandmaster and one for backup. They are masters at martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, CQC and they use weapons if they can't defeat other people (last resort for certain bodyguard). Assassin Grandmaster This is the highest rank possible for an assassin to ascend to. Grandmaster is usually the oldest, most experienced and best trained of all Assassin. You have to have the style and will of an assassin to become the Grandmaster. There are only 5 allowed. Once a Grandmaster dies, he chooses the next highest ranking assassin or the best grandmaster to replace him. Name of each of the grandmaster: Heiwynne, Glijas, Aemo, Iaro, and Aisae (all guys except one and above 40). "Esse Paratus et sustinete Alive" The phrase found on all the items of The Assassins: "In Tredecim nos confídimus." Assassin Guardian Assassin Ace – Members of the Assassin Starfighter were known as Flightboys and specialized in using a starfighter as an extension of their being. Edged and Blunt Weapons Instructors – Stationed at the Secret Sanctuary, these individuals are wise Masters who were determined to pass down their experience to the young students of the Assassins. The highest ranking instructor within the academy was given the title of battlemeister by the Thirteen Council and was responsible for selecting and referring future instructors. Assassin Peacekeeper – These Assassin wishing to pursue a peacekeeping role were stationed within planetary or sectoral government's security jobs (agencies) where they worked as the area's, worlds or country special police. Helping to quell riots and capture terrorists. Secret Service Security Force (SSSF) - Is made up of Peacekeepers. They wear black cloaks. Within its ranks, Assassin could be trained as Gate Protector, Sniper, or Brute. Sniper Info: Are used for a supporting role and spec ops role in the Republic army. Brute Info: "Brute" Troopers are often the first or second offensive line in the Assassin's tactics, as such they are the most heavily armed. Gate Protector Info: People are there to help protect stuff and need their expertise: an act of defense, reinforcing buildings and objectives. Assassin Gun Master – A Assassin Master who mastered the technique of wielding an exotic weapon was dubbed a Weapons Specialist, or Weapon Master. The Weapon Master was among the greatest physical fighters of the Assassins. Assassin Consular Ambassador – The face of the Noble Wolf to each newly discovered world, Ambassadors worked closely with bureaucrats to assist in greeting unaligned governments and helping them join the North Mesquite. Some Ambassadors were designated as advisers to certain Senators or even the Thirteen upon request. Diplomat – Always right in the middle of a dispute, Assassin Diplomats were given the authority to hammer out a compromise or treaty during tense negotiations, backed by the full support of the Council and Order. An assassin was often called upon to act as impartial diplomats. They would serve as moderators and negotiators during disputes, and their judgments were recognized as just and binding. When acting as diplomats, Assassin took the utmost care to be impartial and fair-minded. Assassin Healer – Assassins who purports to aid recovery from ill health. Lore Keeper – Assassin wishing to contribute to the growth of the Archives would become Lore Keepers, a group directed by the Librarian's Council. Divided into historians, archivists, and librarians, each group worked for the proliferation of knowledge and preservation of the past. Assassin Researcher – Solving theory and updating the Archives of the Assassin, researchers chose specializations such as that in archaeology, geology, biology, mathematics, and astronomy. Assassin Sentinel Assassin Investigator – Assassin specially appointed by the Thirteen Council to uncover hidden and obscure threats to the galaxy such as powerful criminal syndicates, corruption, and conspiracy against the Noble Wolf and other shady menaces. The Assassin Investigator (spies) would often work alone and undercover to infiltrate suspicious organizations or would be busy investigating some act of crime. Assassin Shadow – The secret police (wetwork) of the Assassin, Shadows worked under the supervision of the Knowledge Council and were dispatched to destroy all agents of the enemy's. Assassin Watchmen – Assassin Watchmen was charged with overseeing a particular system or sector, thus serving as a type of liaison officer between the system or sector and the Thirteen Council as well as the Noble Wolf in general. Assassin Watchmen were often highly skilled in diplomacy and possessed knowledge of the culture of the system or sector they oversaw (typically having spent many years living amongst the people of the said world). Soldiers: 1,995,146 soldiers in total. Usually, about 100,000 to 200,000 are not under contract in any given time. The guerrilla fighters are experts in jungle warfare and guerrilla fighting. Paramilitary mercenary and assassin forces carry out internal security roles and border patrols. Classes of the militia are the organized militia: which consists of the Thirteen Guard and the Assassin/Mercenary Militia; and the unorganized militia: which consists of the members of the militia who are not members of the Thirteen Guard or the Assassin/Mercenary Militia. The militia is defense activity or service, to protect a community, its territory, property, and laws and/or a private, non-government force, not necessarily directly supported or sanctioned by its government (sometimes militia are supported or sanctioned). Snipers are on rooftops in groups of up to four (2 each (spotter/forward observers and sniper). All soldiers are trained in multiple fields and schools of tactics, fighting, and spellcasting as recruits. All assassin, mercenaries and magical soldier working for "The Thirteen" are armed with appropriate magical weapons and have magical/enchanted armor. Assassin Initiation: 1: Training Stage 1 - Political strategy, galactic law, sciences, language, espionage. 2: Weapon Making - Each assassin need their own weapon so they make it without any help. 3: Training Stage 2 - Physical: Fighting style and all sorts of military training. Weapons: Advanced weapons training. Sword fighting, knife fighting (throwing knives and daggers), Other physical training: Climbing, parkour, acrobatics, and stealth. Ranking System (for the actual military): Commander: E-13 (major), E-14 (colonel), E-15 (general) Captain: E-12 (senior). Section 7: E-11 (specialist) Warrant Officer: E-10 (chief) Sergeant: E-7 (staff), E-8 (first class), E-9 (master and first). He/She is also a squad leader. Lieutenant: E-5 (first), E-6 (second). Corporal: E-4 (specialist). He/She is also a team leader. Private: E-1 (cadet/private aka freshmen (medic)), E-2 (first class), E-3 (second class (grenadier also a automatic rifleman)). He/She is also a rifleman. Operations: Reconnaissance, Skirmishing and Irregular Warfare, Rapid Reaction and Rapid Deployment, Counter Insurgency, Extended Operations. Organization Region: Composed Of 500,000 Troops Split Into Several Army Groups - Commanded by General. Division: Consists of: 10,000–15,000 Split Into 2–4 brigades or regiments - Commanded By: Colonel. Brigade: Composed of: 5,500–7,000 Split into 2+ regiments, 3–6 battalions - Commanded by: Major. Regiment: Consists of 3,000–5,000 Troops Split Into 2+ battalions or North Cavalry squadrons - Commanded by Senior. Brigade: Consists of 300–1,500 Troops Split Into 2–6 companies - Commanded by Specialist. Wing (platoon): Consists of 45–85 Troops Split into 2+ squads, sections, or vehicles. Rifle Platoon: Consist of 3 rifle squads of 13 men each. Tank Platoon: 1 First Lieutenant/Platoon Leader, 1 Sergeant First Class/Platoon Sergeant, 2 Staff Sergeants/Tank Commanders, 4 Sergeants/Gunners, and 8 Lower Enlisted/Drivers and Loaders. - Commanded by: E-10-E-7. Squad: 9 Knights - Are led by two junior officers, a regular officer, and warrior. Squads consist of mixed orders and possibly army regular or mercenary units or assassin units. Fire Team: Consists of 4 Infantry. 1 M203, 1 SAW gunner, 1 rifleman/medic, and 1 Fireteam Leader - Commanded by E-6-E-3. Special Forces Ranking System: Divisions, Regiment (consists of 3 to 6 companies), Companies (consists of 5 platoons), Platoons (consists of 4 squads), Squads (consists of 5 to 15 soldiers), Fire Teams (consists of 2 to 5 soldiers). Category:Blog posts